Unerreichbar
by Rhodesia
Summary: eine Mimato Kurzgeschichte, vielleicht schreib ich irgendwann mehr dazu...


Hi!   
  
Ich hatte einfach mal wieder Lust, ne Kurzgeschichte zu schreiben. Hier ist sie. Wie immer etwas sad geschrieben, hoffe euch macht das nichts aus. Ich möchte diese Story Matt_love widmen, weil sie:   
  
1. total gut schreibt!   
2. ein toller Fan ist!^^   
3. echt super nett ist!   
  
Also, ich bitte euch hiermit, wenn ihr die Story gelesen habt, auf jeden Fall zu kommentieren. Auch wenn sie euch überhaupt net gefällt. Dann schreibt eben einfach "Die Story war schei**e", das ist mir lieber als kein Kommentar. Ach ja, bitte nicht nur einfach "gut" oder so schreiben, sondern bitte etwas ausführlicher, z.B. Verbesserungsvorschläge,...   
Genug gelabert, hier ist die Story:  
  
  
Unerreichbar  
  
Mimi:  
  
Überall in der Stadt sehe ich Plakate mit Bildern von dir. Du kommst hier her. Der große Yamato Ishida kommt auf Amerika Tour... und fängt sie hier in Washington an. Tausende von deinen Fans freuen sich darauf - soll ich mich freuen? Ich bin nicht so, wie die vielen anderen Mädchen die dir zujubeln. Und das weißt du auch. Noch vor fünf Jahren waren wir unzertrennlich - erinnerst du dich noch? Nein, bestimmt nicht! Bestimmt war ich nur ein Stück in deiner `Sammlung`. Oder war da vielleicht doch mehr? Früher war ich mir sicher, aber du ahnst gar nicht wie unsicher ich mir jetzt bin. Damals hast du gesagt, du würdest mich lieben, mich vermissen. Erinnerst du dich noch daran? Oder hast du das auch vergessen? Wann immer du Ferien hattest bist du nach New York gekommen. Um mich zu sehen. Nicht wegen deinen Fans. Leider waren das immer nur ein paar Wochen, die wir miteinander verbringen konnten. Die Zeit ging immer viel zu schnell um. Jeder Abschied von dir fiel mir schwer, auch wenn ich wusste, dass du wiederkommen würdest. Die Zeit in der ich alleine war, war fast unerträglich für mich. Nur deine Anrufe, deine Briefe und natürlich die Vorfreude, auf unser nächstes Treffen hielten mich am Leben. Das klingt zwar jetzt etwas extrem... aber du weißt das es so war. Du hast mir immer von der Band erzählt. Von euren vielen Auftritten und wie ihr immer berühmter wurdet. Ich habe mich für euch, für dich gefreut. Nach deinem Schulabschluss bist du dann hier hergezogen. Gut, wir konnten uns noch nicht so viel leisten, aber es war trotzdem eine schöne Zeit. Wenn ich heute durch die Stadt gehe, müssten nicht einmal die ganzen Plakate hier hängen. Auch ohne sie erinnert mich alles an dich. Jede Straße, jedes Haus... hier, in diesem Restaurant haben wir zusammen meinen 18. Geburtstag gefeiert. Ich wollte nur mit dir feiern, obwohl Michael und die anderen ziemlich wütend deswegen waren. Verständlich, sie waren ja auch meine Freunde. Sie waren. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr für sie, als du da warst. Langsam aber sicher verlor ich alle meine Freunde. Nur Cindy und du sind mir geblieben... Aber sie zog nach Washington und du... Ich verstehe immer noch nicht warum du das damals getan hast. Doch, in gewisser Weise versteh ich es schon... auf jeden Fall einen Teil davon. Du willst dein Talent nutzen, hast du gesagt. Du willst Sänger werden. Es war dein größter Traum. Ich habe dir geholfen, diesen Traum zu verwirklichen und das obwohl es mir damals gar nicht gut ging. Zwischen den ganzen Vorsprechterminen bei irgendwelchen Plattenfirmen, auf die ich dich immer wieder begleitet habe, blieb keine Zeit für einen Arztbesuch. Und dann, der Durchbruch. Irgend so ein blöder Manager fand deine Musik genial. Ich hab mich so für dich gefreut... Obwohl ich gleich merkte, das deine bevorstehende Kaiere unsrer Beziehung nicht gut tun würde. In den darauffolgenden Wochen warst du oft weg, wegen den Aufnahmen zu deinem ersten Song, deinem Album, Lifeauftritten oder den Dreharbeiten zu deinem ersten Video. Ich habe mir gesagt, es würde besser werden. Mir immer wieder eingeredet das, sobald du das Album draußen hast, alles wieder wie früher wird. Aber das wurde es nicht. Dein Song wurde ein Nummer Eins Hit, du warst der Newcomer des Jahres. Dann kam der Tag, an dem du auf die Europatournee gegangen bist. Du wolltest, das ich mitkomme, aber mir ging es zu schlecht. Unter Tränen hab ich mich am Flughafen von dir verabschiedet. Du hast versprochen jeden Tag anzurufen, das hast du auch gemacht. Allerdings nur die erste Woche... dann habe ich zwei Wochen überhaupt nichts mehr von dir gehört. Zwei Wochen, in denen ich noch mehr gelitten habe. Nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch seelisch. Ich bin dann zum Arzt gegangen, Resultat: Ich war Schwanger. Irgendwie dachte ich, ein Kind könnte unsrer Beziehung helfen... ich habe mich so darauf gefreut es dir zu sagen. Aber du hast nicht angerufen und wenn ich das versucht habe, war immer besetzt. Einmal war dein Manager dran, er sagte du hättest keine Zeit für mich. Es war wirklich die Hölle. Und dann plötzlich diese aufkommenden Gerüchte... du hättest eine Affäre mit so einer Backgroundsängerin. Ich habe diesem Gerücht nicht geglaubt. Ich wollte ihm nicht glauben. Nach zwei Wochen hast du dann doch endlich angerufen... nur um mir zu sagen, das du eine andere liebst. Kannst du dir vorstellen wie ich mich da gefühlt habe? Wohl eher mal nicht...  
Heute laufe ich durch die Stadt, meine, unsre Tochter an meiner Seite. Sie ist jetzt schon fünf Jahre alt... und du weißt nicht mal was von ihrer Existenz. Wir wohnen hier bei Cindy, sie ist jetzt FBI Agentin und hat eine Wohnung, die groß genug für drei ist. Sie hat mir geraten, das hier nicht zu tun, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders. "Und ich darf heute wirklich Daddy sehen?" Die Kleine springt aufgeregt neben mir herum. "Wenn alles gut geht schon." Ich sehe sie an. Sie hat deine Augen, Matt. Das scheint das einzige zu sein, was sie von dir hat. Aber es sind wirklich deine Augen. Da ist jeder der selben Meinung. Jeder, der euch beide kennt. Aber wer kennt Julie schon? Armes, kleines Mädchen... Sie möchte mal so berühmt wie ihr `Daddy` werden, so berühmt wie du. Aber Julie weiß ja gar nicht wie das ist. Endlich sind wir angekommen. Angekommen an dem Hotel, in dem du übernachtest. Cindy hat ihre Beziehungen spielen lassen, so konnten wir rausfinden wo du wohnst. Ich gehe in den Speisesaal. Alle schauen mich leicht seltsam an. Meiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen gehöre ich in die `normale` Mittelschicht und damit nicht in dieses Hotel. Wir müssen einige Stunden warten, aber dann kommst du endlich. Ich sehe dich und weiß, ich liebe dich immer noch. Ich hab die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben, das wir wieder zusammen kommen. Und jetzt habe ich endlich die Chance, dir das zu sagen, was ich dir schon vor über fünf Jahren sagen wollte. "Matt!" Ich laufe dir entgegen. Du bemerkst mich zwar, scheinst aber keine Anstalten zu machen mich zu grüßen. Zwei deiner Bodyguards gehen auf mich zu, packen mich, ziehen mich weg von dir. "Matt, erkennst du mich denn nicht mehr?" frage ich weinend. Dein Gesicht zeigt keine Gefühlsregung. "Hey, lassen sie meine Mum los!" protestiert Julie. In diesem Moment muss etwas bei dir geklingelt haben. Dein Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich für ein paar Sekunden. Du siehst in ihre Augen und erkennst die Ähnlichkeit zu deinen eigenen. Jetzt weißt du es also. Und trotzdem hilfst du uns nicht. Siehst zu, wie wir auf dem Hotel geschmissen werden. Und jetzt, nach fünf Jahren wird mir endlich klar: Du bist unerreichbar für mich...  
  
Matt:  
  
Sie zerren dich von mir weg und ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Warum musstest du überhaupt kommen? Das macht es doch noch schwerer... für uns beide. Mimi, ich müsste dir doch auch noch so viel sagen, aber es geht nicht! Ich kann nicht. Sie lassen mich nicht zu dir. Das kleine Mädchen... ist sie unsre Tochter? Diese Augen... als ob ich in einen Spiegel schauen würde. Alles andere scheint sie von dir geerbt zu haben. Oh Mimi, sie ist so ein schönes, kleines Mädchen. Wie gerne wäre ich bei euch, wie gerne würde ich der perfekte Vater für sie sein. Ich weiß doch, wie hart es für Kinder ist, die nicht beide Elternteile bei sich haben. Ich habe mir immer vorgenommen, dass ich es besser als meine Eltern machen würde. Und jetzt sieh mich an... sie kennt mich nur aus dem Fernsehen! Du musst mich für alles hassen... aber ich liebe dich noch immer. Ich war in New York... es ist jetzt auch wieder fast ein Jahr her aber… ich bin an diesem Restaurant vorbei gekommen, in dem wir deinen Geburtstag gefeiert haben. Alles an dieser blöden Stadt hat mich an dich erinnert, es mir noch schwieriger gemacht. Ich hatte Angst dich dort zu treffen, wie konnte ich auch wissen, dass du nach Washington gezogen bist... Ich war damals so fertig, dass ich die Tour, die in New York anfing, abbrach. Hast du davon gehört? Ich glaube schon... weil ich Angst hatte, dass ich diese Tour wieder abbrechen müsste, wenn ich in Ney York beginne, kam ich also zuerst nach Washington... und jetzt wohnst du hier! Als du da gestanden hast, mit diesem Mädchen, unsrer kleinen Tochter, weißt du, wie ich mich da gefühlt habe? Nein, bestimmt nicht. Nicht mal ich habe meine Gefühle ordnen können... da war die Freude dich wiederzusehen, die Überraschung, dass wir eine Tochter haben, die Sehnsucht nach euch beiden und natürlich... die vielen Schuldgefühle. Du hältst mich bestimmt - und zurecht - für einen Egoisten... und einen Casanova. Dabei hat keine dieser angeblichen Affären jemals existiert...   
  
Mein Manager hat gesagt, es würde meinem Ruf nicht gut tun wenn ich eine Freundin habe. Eine feste Freundin... Er hat das Gerücht verbreitet, dass ich und ... ach, du hast es bestimmt auch gelesen, oder? Wir, also mein Manager und ich, haben damals heftig gestritten. Ich wollte, dass er das Gerücht zurücknimmt aber dafür hat er gesagt wäre es zu spät. Ich solle mich entscheiden: Du oder meine Kaiere. Mimi, weißt du wie ich mich da gefühlt habe? Ich habe dich geliebt und ich liebe dich immer noch. Aber das Singen war schon immer mein größter Traum. Kurz habe ich mir überlegt einfach den Manager zu wechseln. Doch auch das hätte nichts gebracht. Es hätte nichts daran geändert. Jeder hätte versucht uns auseinander zu bringen. Irgendwann einmal hab ich mich dann für Kaiere entschieden. Ich habe dich angerufen und dir gesagt, ich würde eine andere lieben. Eine Lüge. Oh mein Gott, Mimi, du musst wahnsinnig gelitten haben. Aber mir ging es ähnlich. Abends lag ich weinend auf dem Bett, ich habe jemanden gebraucht, der mir zuhört. Aber da war niemand. Keiner mit dem ich hätte reden können. Ich begann meine Entscheidung zu verfluchen, aber ich konnte nichts mehr rückgängig machen. Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Und trotzdem... du weißt gar nicht wie oft ich kurz davor war dich anzurufen, ich hatte den Telefonhörer so oft in der Hand. Und dann hab ich mich doch einmal getraut... nur um von einem Fremden zu erfahren, dass du nicht mehr in diesem, unsrem Haus wohnst. Wenn ich jetzt zurückdenke wird mir klar, dass ich früher glücklicher war. Früher... mit dir... Wie oft habe ich mir schon gewünscht einfach die Zeit zurückzudrehen? Doch es ist unmöglich. Wir können die Vergangenheit nicht ändern. Bitte versteh das doch, Mimi. Ich liebe dich und daran wird sich auch nie etwas ändern. Und trotzdem... es kann nicht sein. Es ist einfach nicht unser Schicksal glücklich zu sein. Wir sind dazu verdammt worden einsam zu bleiben... Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben. Aber sie halten mich fern von dir. Du bist unerreichbar für mich...  



End file.
